


Piangevo perché non mi restava altro

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Introspection, M/M, Other, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mostro nato tra gli umani, una creatura che cerca di trovare il proprio posto in un mondo ostile. Un Minotauro ferito ed allo stremo, salvato da un altro mostro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piangevo perché non mi restava altro

“Sei nuovo, vero? Fa’ attenzione, potresti avere delle brutte sorprese!”  


Ogni mia nuova esperienza cominciava sempre così, con qualcuno che mi ripeteva quella frase intimidatoria. Era da sempre stato in quel modo, dal primo giorno in cui i miei genitori, di cui ora non ricordo nemmeno il volto, mi avevano costretto ad affrontare la bieca esperienza della scuola materna, fino all’università, per poi concludere al primo posto di lavoro a cui ero stato assegnato.  
Non ho mai saputo dire se quella frase fosse dettata dal desiderio altrui di minacciarmi o terrorizzarmi, o forse se semplicemente le persone me lo facessero notare per esorcizzare la paura che avevano di me.   
All’età di vent’anni apparivo veramente come un energumeno pericoloso e incattivito dagli anni, avevo perso molte persone, ero rimasto praticamente solo e non potevo negare che la mia imponenza fisica non lasciasse gli altri piuttosto basiti.   
Vivevo da solo, senza avere voglia di compagnia. Conducevo una vita piatta e monotona, senza sperare di poter cambiare.   
Non è che non avessi sogni, ma ero consapevole che non avrei potuto inseguirli perché ogni volta che ne fissavo uno, immancabilmente capitava qualcosa che mi spingeva a rivoluzionare i miei piani.   
Volevo diventare un giocatore di basket, data la mia altezza: nella mia partita più importante, riuscii ad infortunarmi seriamente e per sempre.   
Volevo diventare un medico acclamato: dovetti smettere di studiare ed iniziare a lavorare, dopo la morte improvvisa dei miei genitori.   
Avevo quindi imparato molto presto a cavarmela da solo, a non prendermela troppo se capitava qualcosa di irreparabile e, soprattutto, persi tutte le lacrime in un solo momento.   
Riuscii ad acquisire una certa indifferenza agli eventi nefasti, anzi: andando avanti nella vita, notando quanto in realtà fossi evitato dagli uomini, cominciai a credere di non appartenere affatto alla razza umana; dopotutto, loro avevano dei sogni che io non potevo coltivare.   
Cominciai a convincermi che, prima o poi, qualcuno mi avrebbe chiamato altrove.   
Nel frattempo, però, dovevo vivere tra gli umani, intimorendo il prossimo con la mia altezza, terrorizzando i bambini per la mia stazza da minotauro e sorridendo solo appena agli altrui sguardi spauriti, in parte soddisfatto di incutere almeno un’emozione, per quanto la paura sia sentimento così deplorevole.   
Vivevo in un minuscolo appartamento, in una cittadina di montagna; naturalmente, la possibilità di avere un lavoro stabile, nella mia condizione, era pressoché vana, così non feci altro che vivere nel cambiamento, sentendomi costantemente inadeguato.   
Cameriere, fattorino... persino panettiere, ma nulla di più edificante.   
Ogni ruolo era troppo lontano dal mio essere. Rimanere a contatto con le persone mi creava costantemente problemi, così sperai nel cambiamento; ogni volta provavo qualcosa di nuovo e, quando non mi cacciavano i miei datori di lavoro, ero io ad andarmene, sorpreso di quanto poco mi sentissi umano.   
Era una sensazione, niente di più: le mie caratteristiche fisiche rispecchiavano perfettamente quelle del resto del mondo, ma dentro di me qualcosa non riusciva proprio a quadrare.   
Mi sentivo inadeguato, inadatto, e covavo in me istinti violenti.   
Non sapevo da dove venissero ma, ogni volta che provavo il desiderio di spappolare il cranio di qualcuno, mi dicevo che non ero in me e che non dovevo pensare di esserne capace.   
Il problema era che vedevo il mondo esterno brulicante di facile inutilità, mentre io, che mi ero da sempre dato da fare ed avevo dovuto affrontare molte disgrazie, ero stato scansato dalla vita come una persona che non valeva la pena di considerare.   
Non avevo né amici, né conoscenti. I miei parenti non avevano voluto mantenere i rapporti con me perché i miei genitori si erano sposati senza il consenso di nessuna delle due famiglie, non avevo mai avuto un compagno o una compagna che potesse consolare i miei dispiaceri.   
La sera, dopo un lavoro che mi serviva quasi esclusivamente a pagarmi l’affitto di quel minuscolo buco dove dormivo su un divano letto di fronte ad un televisore di vent’anni prima, avevo molto tempo per pensare. Cominciai così a prendere un’insana abitudine, di fronte ad un boccale di birra sempre fresca di frigorifero.   
Mi venne in mente così, per la prima volta, mentre ascoltavo gli ansimi indecenti ed osceni della mia procace vicina mentre si lasciava andare alla lascivia con uno dei suo tanti amici di letto. I pensieri erano molto confusi inizialmente, ma cominciai a chiedermi cosa la spingesse a fare tanto rumore, cosa  le passasse per il cervello mentre si dava da fare nel farsi sbattere ritmicamente insieme alla testiera del letto che andava a cozzare rumorosamente contro il muro che separava le nostre stanze.   
Aveva sempre avuto amanti, anche prima, ma solo negli ultimi giorni aveva cominciato a volermi rendere partecipe del suo livello di godimento con ognuno di loro.  
La maleducazione l’aveva colta come una brutta malattia o c’era un altro motivo?  
Cominciai dunque a pensare e  a rimuginare, un uomo solo davanti ad una birra che pensa può generare orribili mostri e così fu anche quella volta.   
Qualcosa era cambiato in quei giorni: visto la palese disponibilità della mia vicina, per una volta, avevo deciso di mettere da parte la mia misantropia e avevo tentato un approccio.   
L’avevo aiutata a portare la spesa in casa più di una volta e mi ero anche azzardato a portarle dei fiori, in occasione del suo compleanno. Avevo scelto per lei un piccolo fermaglio per i  suoi lunghi e mossi capelli biondi.   
Mi aveva sorriso, era stata gentile, ma mentre io speravo qualcosa in più, fosse anche un po’ di considerazione, lei aveva cominciato a farmi ascoltare quello che forse desideravo in fondo sin dalla prima volta in cui l’avevo approcciata e che, con fare subdolo, aveva deciso di non darmi mai.   
Gli esseri umani sono così, si divertono con i più fragili emotivamente, anche se non hanno fatto loro nulla di male.  
Lei si divertiva con quel gioco indiretto che le serviva per spingermi a considerare il suo disprezzo, io avevo i miei passatempi, che mi riscoprii a mettere in atto nella mia mente, mentre elaboravo un’idea qualsiasi che mi distogliesse dall’invidia di quegli amplessi che non avrei mai conosciuto.   


~

“Ti inseguono.”   
Sollevai il capo, mentre continuavo a stringere la caviglia nella mia mano: mi pulsava talmente tanto da farmi star male. I capelli scompigliati erano tutti intorno a me ed io sospirai, ormai in trappola. Non mi aspettavo nulla di buono da quella voce, qualcuno avrebbe fatto la spia sul mio nascondiglio, quindi quelle radici immense non mi avrebbero aiutato oltre. Rassegnato all’evidenza, sollevai lo sguardo e rimasi interdetto ad osservare fisso di fronte a me, nella luce del crepuscolo profondo, mentre il verde le faceva da aureola, una figura insolita, mostruosa.   
Le braccia erano poggiate sulla parte alta di una radice sporgente ed una leggera pellicola umida copriva interamente il suo corpo, come se quella pelle traslucida trasudasse costantemente un liquido di cui non avevo mai visto la consistenza su altri esseri umani.   
Le braccia conserte erano di un colore verde chiarissimo, striato di una tonalità più scura a formare una fitta trama venosa, mentre il volto era molto delicato, dai tratti gentili, ma allo stesso tempo aveva in sé qualcosa di demoniaco. Le labbra sottili erano sempre di una tonalità di verde più scura, i capelli lisci scivolavano intorno al suo corpo, a coprirlo. Era nuda e mi fissava con quelle pupille guizzanti, così simili a quelle dei gatti.   
Tendendo le braccia e poggiando le mani aperte sulla grande radice, si sollevò e sentii come il rumore di rami che si muovevano, oltre ad un odore forte di resina e di menta mescolati insieme. Dalla mia posizione potevo vedere solo il torso nudo di una donna dal petto poco sviluppato ed il corpo snello di qualcuno che non aveva molto di umano.  
Era anormale, con quella sua pelle verde e lo sguardo da gatta, ma mi sentii subito sciogliere le membra e crollai a terra, un po’ provato dal dolore alla caviglia, ma soprattutto da quello sguardo che mi spingeva ad un torpore mentale non indifferente. Continuai così ad osservarla e non riuscii a dire altro: si mosse ancora, quasi scivolando dietro quella radice, mentre quel corpo sinuoso continuava a emettere suoni innaturali; le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso ed una piccola lingua verde scivolò a lappare l’angolo della bocca, mettendo in evidenza una lunga fila di piccoli denti regolari, dai canini un po’ troppo lunghi per un essere umano.   
Scivolando contro quelle spire la cui vista mi veniva negata dalla radice, vidi infine sollevarsi intorno a quel tronco di donna innaturale quattro pistilli alti quasi due metri, all’estremità dei quali potevo notare come delle aperture che trasudavano lo stesso liquido che in parte copriva la pelle del mostro.  
Sì, era un mostro, ora ne avevo la certezza.   
“Ti inseguono... sei impaurito...” rideva dentro di sé, quasi come se gioisse della mia paura.   
Allargò entrambe le braccia, invitandomi a raggiungerla oltre la radice.   
“Vieni, ti nascondo io. Ho un posto comodo dove celare i mostri come te e me...” ridacchiò ed io rimasi colpito dallo schioccare della sua voce, era come se emettesse gli echi dei ramoscelli spezzati in un bosco silenzioso.   
Non capii cosa intendesse, ma l’invito era talmente tanto forte che desistetti.   
Dopotutto, non mi ero sempre sentito diverso dagli altri esseri umani? Forse era perché trovavo naturale che un mostro mi si parasse di fronte e che mi chiedesse di andare nel suo mondo.   
“Forse solo qui posso trovare un senso alla mia vita?”   
L’essere portò una mano alla bocca, un singolo dito, come se riflettesse. Poco dopo, sentii aumentare l’odore di menta e resina, stavolta però accompagnato da un odore fruttato  che smosse in me qualcosa che non pensavo potesse essere toccato in quel particolare frangente.   
“Minotauri… sempre così restii ad accettare la loro natura!” sbuffò. “Ma siete quelli che si trovano meglio, una volta stuzzicati! Vieni...” allargò di nuovo le braccia ed io mi persi velocemente in quella richiesta.   
Nonostante il dolore alla caviglia, riuscii a mettermi in piedi, appoggiandomi alla grande radice che ci separava e, con il volto trasfigurato dal dolore, finii con lo scalare il legno duro, ansimando per le fitte atroci che salivano lungo la gamba, fiaccando il mio spirito.  
Intanto, dentro di me, quell’invito cominciò a venire elaborato in oscenità che non riuscivo a comprendere, né ad accettare. Quell’eccitazione latente che mi aveva spinto a provare folle desiderio per la mia vicina si risvegliò con forza, spingendomi a chiedere se non fossi malato. Come potevo, in una situazione simile, pensare al sesso?  
Le mani del mostro si strinsero improvvisamente sui miei polsi: sollevai il capo e la fissai, lei si era sporta oltre la radice e mi scrutava, gli occhi profondi fissi su di me. Da quel tocco partì una sorta di scarica elettrica che si concluse con un movimento osceno tra le mie gambe.  
“Vieni...” mormorò ancora, spingendomi oltre il bordo.   
Quando scavalcai il legno, rimasi a bocca aperta.   
Era un fiore, un immenso fiore rosso fuoco, ed il suo corpo filiforme cadeva dentro quel fiore, facendone parte, senza via d’uscita.   
Da metà coscia in giù quell’essere si perdeva in un immenso fiore, ne era il cuore, un fiore ben cresciuto tra due splendide radici di un albero secolare.   
Al di sopra del fiore c’era invece un essere umanoide, così come lo avevo descritto, fatta eccezione per il palese membro maschile che spiccava sul suo bassoventre.   
Maschio e femmina insieme, mi fissava con desiderio, mentre uno degli enormi tentacoli scese a carezzarmi un fianco, continuando quel contatto reso stretto dalle sue mani intorno ai miei polsi.   
“La… lasciami!” riuscii a mormorare, ma il volto dell’essere si rabbuiò.   
“No!” esclamò poi, sorridendo di nuovo e spingendo i suoi lunghi steli ad avvolgersi attorno alle mie braccia  e gambe, bloccandomi del tutto. Non che potessi fuggire, dato lo stato della mia caviglia… in quel modo, nonostante il dolore, mi tenne in piedi ed io ero di fronte a lei, anzi lui, che allungò le braccia sul mio corpo, strappando mi la camicia e liberandomi il petto dai vestiti.   
“Mmmm… ho fame!” ridacchiò, accarezzando la mia pelle sotto i muscoli tesi. Sentii sempre il solito rumore di rametti spezzati: era un incubo inquietante ma mi sentivo morire di desiderio, pur terrorizzato dalla presenza inquietante del mostro… e questo non era naturale.   
Tuttavia cominciai a rilassarmi, improvvisamente: dopotutto, cosa avevo da perdere?  
Non ero ben accetto tra gli umani, mentre quell’essere non sembrava schifato dalla mia presenza, anzi... le sue mani scivolavano sul mio corpo e mi slacciavano i pantaloni con desiderio incontrollabile.   
Alle mie spalle solo un’accusa ingiusta di omicidio, di fronte a me di sicuro una morte certa, ma di cosa preoccuparsi? La vita tra gli umani era stata assolutamente insoddisfacente, forse perché non ero pronto. La mia specie, in fondo, probabilmente non era pronta a fare tutto ciò che gli umani pretendevano.  
“Ah… sei grosso!” mormorò l’altro, intanto, facendo scivolare lungo le mie gambe i pantaloni e l’intimo, mentre una mano salì a palpare i miei testicoli e l’altra a masturbarmi piano, soddisfatto.   
Mi avvicinò di più a sé: un petalo serico si piegò sotto la forma del mio corpo con facilità, fino a stringermi alla parte umanoide del mostro.   
“Ah… le tue sacche di seme sono gonfie…” continuava a carezzarmi e palparmi, mentre mi scioglievo ad ogni carezza.   
“E’ proprio questo ciò di cui ho bisogno per dare un senso al mio ciclo vitale. Andiamo, Minotauro... vieni...”   
Avrei voluto parlare e chiedere spiegazioni, ma non ne ebbi il tempo, l’essere mi aveva riempito di quella strana sostanza che trasudava dal suo corpo: mi sentii imbrigliato, in trappola. Con un movimento per me innaturale, ma per lui semplicissimo, scivolò indietro, dandomi le spalle, e, dalla posizione in cui si trovava, si chinò in avanti, mostrandomi un ingresso gocciolante che non lasciava di certo dubbi sul suo utilizzo.   
Il desiderio che saliva dalle mie viscere era troppo forte, così non mi lasciai pregare e, zoppicando, finii con il mettere a contatto i nostri corpi, aggrappandomi ai suoi fianchi, scivolando contro di lui. La consistenza serica di quell’enorme petalo che sfiorava le mie ginocchia e le gambe mi fece sospirare, ma per lunghi attimi non riuscii a muovermi.   
Era la mia prima esperienza, il suo corpo era accogliente e caldo e con un unico affondo ero riuscito a farmi inghiottire fino alla base. Il suo corpo tremava di spasmi di piacere e sulle sue labbra si levarono gridolini di apprezzamento.   
Lo osservai meglio da vicino. Sulla schiena partivano i quattro pistilli, il suo corpo continuava a trasudare quel liquido che stuzzicava i miei sensi; notai la linea dei suoi glutei, e al di sotto, oltre il mio membro ben piantato dentro di lui, le gambe, completamente fuse e strettamente legate all’immenso fiore.   
“Ah...” mormorò muovendo il bacino verso di me, uscendo appena e spingendo ancora, a fondo. “… grosso...”   
Le sue mani si aggrapparono al proprio sedere per allargarlo meglio, facendomi godere di una vista oscena.   
Quell’ingresso caldo e bagnato mi voleva dentro e con contrazioni forti, quasi uno stritolare costante del mio membro, riusciva a mungermi bene.   
Ero sconvolto e voglioso, tanto che, nonostante le contrazioni lungo tutta la parete interna del mostro, cominciai a muovermi forte, sempre di più, sbattendo il mio corpo contro il suo, che emetteva come sempre suoni legnosi.   
Era tutto così imprevedibile. Le sensazioni forti obnubilavano i miei sensi, così mi sciolsi subito in un urlo di piacere, che accompagnò , con vergogna, il mio precoce godimento.   
Il mio seme si sparse dentro il mostro, che sbuffò, sospirando e allo stesso tempo mugolando: “Veloce… e nutriente!”   
Si sollevò e, ancora prima che potessi scivolare fuori di lui, sentii un serrarsi delle sue natiche che spinse il suo ingresso a stringersi irrimediabilmente sul mio membro, incastrandolo.   
“Oh... ne voglio di più!” ridacchiò, portandosi un dito alle labbra e succhiandolo, mentre io non sapevo cosa fare: ero ansimante e sciolto, ma ancora non mi era permessa una tregua.  
“Le tue sacche di seme devono svuotarsi dentro di me.” Osservò disinvolto. Riprese a muoversi, stavolta con contrazioni molto convinte: presto, realizzai che in realtà non si muoveva all’esterno, ma dentro non mi dava pace. Incastrò meglio i nostri corpi mentre le sue mani afferrarono con forza i miei fianchi e mi spinsero contro di lui; io, per non perdere l’equilibrio, strinsi involontariamente il suo petto, ma subito dopo, quello che era un gesto involontario, fu un piacevole intrattenimento.   
Presi a premere quei seni sottili e strizzare i capezzoli morbidi, da quel corpo scivolò ancora fuori nuova resina afrodisiaca che spinse ogni parte di me a riscaldarsi ancora di più, non potevo resistere… e stavolta anche il suo finto respiro era veloce, sintomo che anche il suo coinvolgimento fisico e mentale stava aumentando. Io, da parte mia, mi sentivo preso e, ancora una volta, sciolto.   
Alla fine venni di nuovo, urlando di piacere, mentre lui si irrigidì tutto e osservai i pistilli correre in basso ad aprire le loro bocche di fronte al suo membro maschile, che, teso, eiaculò quasi nello stesso momento dentro di loro.   
A quel punto, una forte inquietudine mi attanagliò la gola, mentre ansimai ancor una volta e feci per allontanarmi dal suo bacino, dove ero rimasto ancora incastrato, ma nulla si mosse: qualcosa mi bloccava e non erano solo le sue mani chiuse ad artiglio contro i miei glutei.   
“Lasciami…”  mormorai, mentre il terrore dilagava in me.   
“Ah...” l’altro serrò ancora di più il proprio ingresso sul mio membro, dolorosamente, segno inequivocabile che non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarmi andare. Intanto, intorno a me, sotto i miei piedi e in ogni angolo, il bellissimo fiore cominciava a chiudersi.   
“Cosa – cosa sta succedendo?” chiesi, in preda al panico, cercando invano di divincolarmi.   
“Ah...”  
I petali si chiudevano e trovai sempre più scomoda la posizione assunta, fino a che non compresi di dovermi sedere su quella specie di sedile che si andava formando, a gambe larghe, mentre il suo bacino era sempre strettamente legato al mio bassoventre.   
Rimasi così, in quella tomba buia, mentre intorno a me il rosso ed il verde erano gli unici colori esistenti, e per stare più comodo abbracciai ancora il mostro, che ridacchiò per via del solletico che il tocco della mia pelle gli aveva procurato.   
Quando il mostro fu sicuro che non avevo nessuna intenzione di fuggire, lasciò andare i miei fianchi a cui era aggrappato, tuttavia senza allentare la presa sul mio membro: anzi, continuò a torturarlo, tanto che lo sentii di nuovo allungarsi e farsi strada nei suoi anfratti.   
“Uh!” sussurrò, divertito “ Sei di nuovo pronto! Ma per stasera basta.” Si portò le mani al ventre e lo strinse, con tenerezza. “Dobbiamo risparmiare le energie per nutrire le mie spore. Era da tanto che non trovavo del seme di così alta qualità! Ah…” ansimò.   
Io ero spossato, avvilito. Pensavo di essermi salvato e invece ero lì, aggrappato oscenamente ad un mostro che aveva solo voglia di seguire i suoi sporchi propositi; però, allo stesso tempo, rimasi a pensare, mentre il respiro regolare della pianta mi fece intuire che si era addormentata.   
Non avevo mai avuto un ruolo nel mondo degli uomini, ma appena ero fuggito da esso, qualcuno era lì pronto a farmi sentire finalmente a casa.   
Sorrisi.   
Sarei morto tra le grinfie di quella creatura, forse in poche ore, forse dopo mesi o magari dopo anni, ma di sicuro, alla fine dei miei giorni, avrei potuto dire di aver lasciato ai posteri qualcosa.   
E seguendo quei pensieri, ormai privo di forze, mi assopii immerso nel profumo di resina e menta che non mi avrebbe abbandonato per lunghi momenti.  


~

  
“Ne conosco di mandragole simpatiche, ma di certo una di queste non sei tu!”   
Una voce mi riscosse da quel torpore di stanchezza che mi attanagliava ogni istante. Ero rimasto da solo In quel bocciolo chiuso, al di sopra, oltre il bordo del fiore, vidi il mio compagno che faceva capolino, all’esterno, oltre i petali, tremando non di piacere, ma di rabbia.   
Ero crollato contro la parte bassa del suo corpo, quella parte che di solito era ben fissa nel cuore del fiore, ma che ora era scivolata verso l’alto di qualche metro, non capivo cosa stesse succedendo, ma le parole pronunciate non erano né del mio padrone, né di qualcun altro che potesse appartenere alla sua razza, poiché non sentivo quella base di scricchiolii che appartenevano alla creatura che mi aveva legato a sé con tanta naturalezza.   
Che stava succedendo?  
Lui non si staccava mai dal suo cuore, non pensavo neanche che avesse un corpo al di sotto delle cosce, invece era ancora più orrendo di quanto avessi mai immaginato: le sue gambe erano parte integrante di un fittone che si spingeva in fondo, fin dentro la base e ancora più giù; una radice rugosa e piena di vene ampie in cui potevo vedere scorrere quella viscida produzione che trasudava dalle sue membra in quantità maggiore di quanto avessi visto precedentemente.   
Un mostro ancora più orribile di quanto pensassi, ma l’affetto che mi aveva mostrato, a modo suo, era stato migliore di qualsiasi rapporto vissuto con qualsiasi essere umano fino a quel momento.   
Un urlo disperato, doloroso, salì dalla gola del mio compagno che, per tutta risposta, scivolò dentro il fiore, in basso, come estrema risorsa. Di fronte a me ci fu di nuovo lui, fissandomi, terrorizzato più che furioso; mi abbracciò forte e cercò da me, per la prima volta, protezione ed attenzione.   
Aveva gli occhi da gatto sgranati ed il suo corpo, di solito così caldo, era gelido.   
Nella luce delicata che fissava attraverso i petali, non riuscii a vedere altro che il suo occhio sinistro perdere colore ed una scia di scricchiolii e tremori che di solito non caratterizzavano la sua pelle verde.   
Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito fioco, le lacrime che colavano dall’occhio ancora acquoso, mentre la mia mano si sollevò sulla sua guancia grigia, dura... di pietra, piena di piccole crepe impercettibili.  
Non disse altro mentre il suo corpo, un po’ alla volta, continuava irrimediabilmente a pietrificarsi.   
Sembrava come se la venatura del suo corpo, così viva e vegetale, perdesse ogni tratto caratteristico fino ad apparire come una perfetta scultura di se stessa.   
Il mio compagno tremò di dolore, afferrando il mio corpo e pregandomi con quell’unico occhio rimasto vivo di aiutarlo, ma cosa potevo fare?   
Impietrito quasi quanto lui, osservai i petali giganti, membranosi, lacerarsi sotto la mano di qualcuno che aprì un varco abbastanza grande. Dopo avermi preso per una spalla, mi strappò al corpo del mio amante.   
Volai all’indietro sotto l’azione della forza prorompente di un uomo biondo, sottile, esile, al quale mai avrei associato così tanta potenza nelle braccia.   
Confuso, scrutai ciò che avevo di fronte: un ragazzo molto più basso di me, ma che appariva di gran lunga più dignitoso, nonostante lo vedessi solo di spalle e fossi praticamente stato sbalzato, nudo, contro la radice gigante dell’albero dentro il quale si ascondeva il mio amante.   
Lo guardai.   
Un paio di pantaloni di tela, una maglietta… vestiti semplici. Nella mano destra un paio di lenti scure, fissava dritto davanti a sé lo sfacelo creato nel fiore, i petali strappati che si irrigidivano sempre di più, fino a diventare anch’essi di pietra.   
Il nuovo venuto scosse il capo.   
“Mi rammarica solo che in tutto questo tempo avrai potuto spargere una quantità di piccoli mostri come te in tutta la foresta! Spero che non sopravvivano all’inverno.”  
“Ba... ba... si…”   
“Già. Risparmia il fiato, statuetta! La cosa che più mi secca è vedere che di tutti gli idioti che passano di qui, hai dovuto per forza di cose appropriarti di qualcuno già destinato ad altri. Avresti dovuto fare più attenzione, la tua vita non sarebbe finita in maniera così poco decorosa. Dopotutto... le Mandragole mi sono simpatiche.”   
Con un gesto veloce, lo vidi portarsi gli occhiali al volto, prima che il ragazzo si voltasse verso di me per fissarmi dall’alto.   
Erano occhiali scuri, molto scuri.   
“Beh, sei ancora a gambe all’aria? Devo venire a scrollarti un po’? Mi avevano detto che i Minotauri erano sciocchi, ma tanto da farsi mordere le parti basse da Alraune...”  
Si avvicinò a me, sembrava quasi che il suo corpo saltellasse leggiadro sul sottobosco fitto. Un elfo?! Dicevano che abitassero in quella foresta, ma a vederne uno mi sentii tremare il cuore di incredulità.   
Eppure era umano, lo erano i suoi vestiti ed il suo modo di parlare. Umano, ma non del tutto.  
Si chinò abbastanza per mostrarmi la mano, con il chiaro intento di farmi alzare. Fissai il palmo dalla pelle chiara, perfetta, senza neanche un callo, sembrava appartenere a qualcuno che non aveva grande attitudine al lavoro, ma che comunque era riuscito a vivere pieno di agi fino a quel momento.   
La mia mano, in confronto alla sua, era immensa e la mia pelle sembrava quasi simile alla corteccia di una vecchia quercia.   
“Shieldfield, ma chiamami Shield, omone.”   
Non ne fui sicuro, ma ebbi l’impressione che mi avesse fatto l’occhiolino per via del movimento dei muscoli intorno al sopracciglio sinistro. Per il resto, mi sembrò assolutamente impassibile, nonostante il suo sorriso divertito.   
Mi aiutò ad alzarmi ed io quasi non riuscii a rimanere in piedi. Ebbi bisogno del suo sostegno, il braccio di Shieldfield sotto la mia ascella, il mio braccio intorno alle sue spalle.   
“Sei molto debole, ma è normale. Vieni, allontaniamoci da questo posto... devo buttarti addosso un mantello o qualcosa che copra la tua nudità. Non posso portarti alla locanda con il batacchio in bella vista!”   
Ero ancora stordito e non dissi nulla, ma mentre cercavo di raccogliere le forze per muovere anche solo un passo, fissai la bellissima statua della splendida creatura con la quale ero stato unito tanto a lungo ed i miei occhi si riempirono di lacrime. 

~

  
“Perché l’hai ucciso?”   
Shieldfield non aveva scambiato con me molte parole.   
Mi aveva spinto nella locanda, completamente circondato da un mantello che aveva nello zaino. Il locandiere doveva essere molto irretito dal modo di fare affabile del mio salvatore, perché non pose domande. Ci consegnò le chiavi della stanza che aveva già prenotato da tempo e ci lasciò andare di sopra.   
Dopo un buon bagno mi sentivo leggermente rinvigorito, ma, osservando il mio viso attraverso lo specchio rovinato appeso alla parete della misera stanza da bagno, quasi non ero stato capace di riconoscermi. La lunga barba incolta e quelle scie di stanchezza nei miei occhi, sulla mia pelle, mi fecero comprendere quanto fossi stato vicino alla morte.   
Cominciai a radermi lentamente, facendo attenzione a non tagliarmi con le lame affilate, e quando sciacquai il mio viso, tornai a scrutare ancora una volta quel riflesso, rabbrividendo.  
Il mio volto si era sciupato, le guance incavate. Ero rimasto legato alla Mandragola così a lungo che avevo quasi rischiato di rimetterci la mia stessa esistenza, eppure non potevo fare a meno di provare pena per lui, per quella splendida creatura che mi aveva accolto.   
Mi sdraiai pesantemente nel letto, cercando riposo.  
Quando Shieldfield tornò in stanza, dopo giri che non mi sarebbe stato dato di conoscere subito, continuò a vivere come se io non ci fossi, come se non fossi ancora pronto per capire le ragioni di quell’insperato salvataggio.   
Non mi fissava mai direttamente. Quando non portava gli occhiali, evitava costantemente il mio sguardo e questo mi innervosiva, ma ero esausto e, finalmente vestito dopo tanto tempo, seduto sul letto sfatto dal peso del mio corpo abbacchiato, non riuscii a chiedergli altro se non quella piccola curiosità.   
“Perché l’hai ucciso?”   
Shield indossò di nuovo le lenti scure e si voltò verso di me, curioso.   
“Erano mesi che ti succhiava l’esistenza, dovresti solo ringraziarmi se ti ho salvato la vita. Non trovi?”   
Mi strinsi ancora di più nella calda vestaglia che mi aveva consegnato quello strano e misterioso salvatore.   
Non dissi altro, ma sentivo quel senso di separazione dalla Mandragola troppo forte per essere sopportato. Per mesi aveva portato i miei figli nel suo grembo e le sue spore erano state sparse, quella vita, quel corpo avvinghiato al mio, era diventata la mia unica fonte di apprezzamento da parte di qualsiasi essere vivente mai incontrato ed ora mi sentivo veramente solo.   
Shield scosse il capo e sospirò, avvicinandosi alla finestra da cui entrava un raggio di sole che lo illuminava tutto.   
“Non ti biasimo, non sei il solo essere a cui gli umani non hanno dato una possibilità. Ma, ti prego, non pensare che la Mandragola ti volesse bene. Ti avrebbe usato, tolto tutta la tua energia, ti avrebbe divorato quando non avessi avuto più la forza di produrre sperma, unica fonte di nutrimento delle sue spore. Già... ti meraviglia sapere queste cose. Quell’essere è stato talmente intelligente da farti credere che erano figli tuoi i suoi piccoli mostri tentacolati! Le Mandragole sono ermafrodite. Tu eri solo il suo cibo.”   
Scosse il capo.   
“Sei veramente molto ingenuo, Minotauro.”   
Era vero, ero uno stupido che non conosceva nulla del mondo.   
“Non farti imbrogliare mai più da nessuno.”   
Sollevai il capo, mentre le lacrime mi pungevano gli occhi, rivelando così tutta la mia fragilità. Ero stato ingannato dagli esseri umani e persino l’unica creatura che pensavo fosse legata a me da sentimenti autentici mi aveva raggirato, prendendosi gioco della mia ingenuità.   
Come potevo riuscire a convincere le persone a non prendersi gioco di me? Non ne avevo la forza e glielo urlai contro, disperatamente e con rabbia.   
“Spiegami come diavolo posso fare a non farmi imbrogliare! Sembra che tutti sappiano esattamente cosa fare per ferirmi, per farmi del male! Guarda anche te stesso! Mentre mi dici di stare attento, non mi parli di te: mi prelevi e mi porti via, mi spingi a credere alle tue parole senza che io possa scegliere, senza riuscire a comprendere. Non so nemmeno come facessi a sapere che ero lì! Uno che non sa nemmeno fissare il suo sguardo su di me… mi chiede di non farmi imbrogliare.”  
Shield rimase impassibile, appoggiato alla finestra, mentre mi sfogavo amaramente e le lacrime copiose mi rigavano il viso provato.   
Piangevo per me stesso e per la mia vita deplorevole.   
Piangevo perché non mi restava altro.   
“A questo punto, piuttosto che una vita incerta vicino ad un nuovo psicopatico che pensa di salvarmi, probabilmente avrei preferito continuare a credere di avere dei figli, una famiglia… di essere amato da quel mostro che ogni volta che voleva mi dava piacere a modo suo!”   
Pensavo di averlo ferito ed offeso, di aver in qualche modo scalfito quella maschera di pietra sul suo viso, ma lui non fece altro che venire davanti a me e porgermi di nuovo la mano.  
La camicia troppo larga per lui rivelava un corpo dai movimenti fluidi e sinuosi, ciò che mi venne in mente per primo nella mia mente fu la freddezza di un rettile dalle penne sgargianti.   
“Ce la fai ad alzarti?”  
Feci cenno di sì con il capo, ma non afferrai quella mano: mi alzai con le mie forze, nonostante dalla mia gola si levasse un gemito di dolore. Non avevo voglia di farmi trascinare, di nuovo.  
Il suo ghigno soddisfatto sul viso mi fece comprendere che era contento della mia reattività.   
“Seguimi...”   
Fui costretto, mio malgrado, a seguirlo fino in bagno, dove lo specchio lacero e sporco continuava ad osservarci. Si posizionò fino a specchiarsi nella lastra riflettente e mi disse di attenderlo lì.   
“Come ti chiami?”   
Mi chiese finalmente quando si spostò, prima di uscire dalla stanza.   
“Gordon.”   
“Gordon, attendi il mio ritorno!”   
Mi sentii uno stupido mentre fissavo il mio volto sconosciuto oltre lo specchio: un volto stanco, che non aveva molta voglia di vivere. Eppure decisi di attenderlo, istintivamente.  


~

  
Tornò dopo pochi minuti, mentre stavo per perdere la pazienza e tornare a letto.  
Si intrufolò tra me e il lavabo, sopra al quale era appeso lo specchio, fissandolo ma sempre attraverso gli occhiali. Quando si posizionò davanti a me,  dandomi le spalle, poggiò distrattamente il suo bacino contro il mio ed io, imbarazzato, feci un passo indietro.   
Il suo sorrisetto da demone mi fece capire che era divertito dalla risposta del mio corpo.   
“Ne ho abbastanza di esseri folli. Se provi a prendermi per il culo, ti ammazzo!”   
“Bravo! Questo è già dimostrare più carattere!” ridacchiò, mentre posizionò una minuscola piantina in un piccolo vaso sul ripiano del lavandino.   
“Gordon, avvicinati a me e guarda lo specchio mentre ti parlo, fai quel che ti dico. Per i prossimi cinque minuti fidati di me, poi potrai anche ammazzarmi, se ci riesci!” si prendeva veramente gioco di me, ma ero curioso.   
Che altro avevo da perdere? Potevo sempre ammazzarlo più tardi...   
“Mi chiamo Shieldfield, naturalmente non è il mio vero nome, ma tutti mi chiamano così. Il mio vero nome, quello che non ho mai detto a nessuno, non posso rivelarlo nemmeno a te, ma un giorno forse, se il mio signore lo vorrà, potrò aprirmi un po’ di più. Se porto questi occhiali e non ti guardo mai negli occhi non lo faccio per cattiveria, ma capisco che possa sembrarti insolito che una persona non si rivolga direttamente a te, così ho deciso di toglierli. Gordon, toglimi gli occhiali.”   
Incerto, ascoltai le sue parole. Muto, ero talmente tanto curioso di sapere dove volesse arrivare che mi feci comandare senza problemi, così mi avvicinai ancora un po’ e lo circondai con le mie braccia, portando le mani al suo viso per afferrare le lenti scure.   
Prima che potessi toglierle, però, sospirò di piacere e si lasciò andare contro di me, strusciandosi appena contro il mio corpo, mandando a fuoco il mio viso.   
“Ora capisco perché la mandragola ti ha stanato facilmente. Hai gli ormoni che stuzzicano...”   
“Non prendermi in giro!” sbottai malamente, esausto.   
“Non ti sto prendendo in giro, sono serio.”   
Decisi di ignorarlo ed afferrai gli occhiali, togliendoglieli. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, lo notai allo specchio.   
“Sei cieco?”   
Chiesi, confuso e sentendomi anche in colpa per averlo aggredito a parole.   
“No.”   
Mi sentii ancora più imbrogliato, ma lo vidi sollevare le palpebre e rimasi in attesa, con il fiato sospeso.   
Erano gli occhi più belli che avessi mai visto in vita mia. Profondi, di un azzurro così intenso che sembravano essere stati ricavati da un cristallo blu che avesse raccolto dentro di sé l’acqua più pura. Anche il taglio dei suoi occhi era perfetto, leggermente allungato,  dalle ciglia fini e folte, oltre al taglio perfetto delle sopracciglia che però già conoscevo.   
Rimasi senza fiato mentre quegli occhi, prima persi altrove, si fissarono nei miei, sempre attraverso il riflesso. Un brivido mi percorse la pelle, ma non era eccitazione: era paura.   
Intanto, Shield mi aveva preso la mano e l’aveva stretta con cura, continuando ad osservarmi ed invitandomi a staccare il mio sguardo da lui.   
“Riesci a vedere la piantina che è sul lavabo?”   
Gettai un occhio oltre il suo braccio: gli feci un cenno affermativo, era nella mia visuale, ma presto tornai ad essere rapito da quegli occhi azzurri.   
Fu un lampo, un guizzo: lo sguardo di lui si posò sulla piantina per qualche secondo, sentii l’aria sfrigolare ed un leggero crepitio riempire le quattro mura povere di quella locanda di terz’ordine.   
Tornò a fissarmi ed io mi sentii confuso. Sussultai presto, impressionato da un ticchettio contro la porcellana del lavandino, ma non osavo staccare lo sguardo da Shield per comprendere ciò che stava accadendo, mentre la sua mano stringeva sempre la mia.   
“Vedi ancora la piantina?”  
Scrutai di nuovo oltre il suo braccio, verificando con sguardo incredulo che la piantina era diventata di pietra e che il ticchettio contro la porcellana erano piccoli pezzi di foglie che si erano staccati ed erano scivolati in basso, oltre il bordo.   
Shieldfield si voltò lentamente. Ero pietrificato quasi quanto quella pianta che aveva smesso di vivere, ma gli occhi bellissimi che mi avevano fissato nel riflesso erano di nuovo al sicuro, dietro le sue palpebre abbassate.   
“Non voglio che tu finisca come quella pianta, non te lo meriti. La tua Alraune invece se lo meritava, ti ha fatto del male. I miei compagni predestinati da sire Hades per liberare il mondo dalla feccia umana non devono essere trattati male da nessuno, umano o mostro che sia.”   
La sua mano scivolò ancora una volta nella mia, recuperando gli occhiali.   
“Sei confuso, Gordon, ma il Minotauro che è in te verrà fuori presto e la tua forza sarà messa al servizio di chi vendicherà ognuno di noi. Insieme abbiamo molto da fare, non c’è più tempo per le lacrime.”   
Posò gli occhiali sul lavabo , continuando a tentoni su di me: doveva essere abituato a muoversi senza guardare, a fissare il mondo con altri occhi.   
La sua mano arrivò ad asciugare le mie guance umide e i miei occhi, ricadendo poi lungo il suo corpo snello racchiuso in una camicia veramente troppo grande per lui.  
“Soprattutto, non sprecarle. Quell’essere ti voleva morto, io invece ti voglio vivo, altrimenti mi sarebbe bastato guardarti negli occhi. Non trovi?”   
Rimasi in silenzio e deglutii, era la verità.   
Shielfield era una persona onesta, qualunque cosa egli fosse.   
Continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi mentre mi prendeva, di nuovo, la mano.   
“Hai paura, è naturale. Pensi che io non abbia avuto paura quando il mondo mi ha fatto capire che ero diverso? Nonostante tutto, ho continuato a prenderli in giro, a muovermi tra gli uomini, consapevole che con uno sguardo avrei potuto distruggerli. Non ti nascondo che a volte l’ho fatto, ho abbandonato questo aspetto umanoide ed ho usato tutto il mio potere per ridurre in pezzi chi mi ha umiliato ed odiato. Eppure mi son sempre reso conto di quanto poco fosse salutare per il mio spirito uccidere senza un motivo.”   
“Anche io ho desiderato fare a pezzi, ma non ho mai fatto male ad una mosca e sono stato accusato di omicidio dagli esseri umani...” ansimai appena, mentre un nodo stretto intorno alla mia gola mi ricordava quanto fossi miserabile.   
Shieldfield si appoggiò a me in un modo sensuale che nessuno aveva mai osato rivolgermi, nemmeno il mio compagno mostro al quale ero stato legato così a lungo.   
Posò l’orecchio sul mio petto e rimase in silenzio per lunghi attimi, ascoltando forse la mia anima.   
“Credimi, non mi è difficile pensarlo. Tu sei una persona buona. Puoi fidarti di me e del nostro Signore, egli ha molto a cuore le persone sfortunate come noi e vuole bene ad ogni soldato del suo esercito. Ti prego, non tirarti indietro. È così raro trovare tra le nostre fila qualcuno capace di mantenersi così puro.”   
Un complimento.   
Arrossii di nuovo, stavolta sinceramente meravigliato: pensai di non averne mai ricevuto uno.   
Shield raddrizzò la schiena e mi fissò con i suoi occhi chiusi; risentii quel brivido attraversarmi le membra, come un senso di paura… era questo il suo potere.   
Il potere di Basilisk.   
Tenendomi per mano, mi guidò fuori, nell’altra stanza. Senza rendermene conto, aveva già indossato ancora una volta gli occhiali e mi lasciò andare a pochi passi dal letto: voleva che riposassi, anche se non mi disse altro. Tornò a scrutare fuori dalla finestra, oltre la quale potevo sentire il brusio della vita di quel piccolo villaggio tedesco in cui mi aveva trascinato a forza.   
“Abbiamo ancora due giorni pieni senza di loro, il Capo ed il nostro terzo compagno saranno qui al termine dell’attesa. Ah, ti avverto, c’è un’Alraune anche nelle nostre fila ed è un mio grande amico. Non ti invaghire di lui, appartiene al Capo!” Ridacchiò.   
Neanche fossi un maniaco sessuale, pensai, infilandomi sotto le coperte.  
“No, non lo sei. Ma i mostri sono molto attirati da te e, con il tempo, potrei diventare geloso. Quindi, datti una controllata!”   
Ancora quel movimento del sopracciglio. Un altro occhiolino: con naturalezza, mi aveva letto nella mente.    
Avrei imparato a capirlo ed accettarlo, per ora avevo solo un forte timore misto a rispetto per quella strana creatura.   
“Continua ad essere te stesso, Gordon: non dimenticare mai il tuo nome, come ho cercato di fare io per così tanti anni.”   
Incrociò le braccia sul petto, inspirando l’aria fresca del mattino.   
Il profumo delle erbe che saliva dalla foresta confinante.   
“Bentornato a casa."


End file.
